


Broken Vase

by LuckyTreize



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6310822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyTreize/pseuds/LuckyTreize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack should break things more often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Vase

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Upon reluctantly opening his eyes, Jack is met with the sight of his best friend merely an inch from his face. He's been cornered by the other after having tripped over a bump in the carpet and knocking over a vase full of of flowers sitting in water, creating quite a big mess upon on the floor.

Said best friend looks angry, yet nervous at the same time and there's obvious sweat beading across his forehead. Along with the perspiration, Jack can feel the heat emitting from the muscular body. It's almost mesmerizing with how it makes him feel. Fuzzy, but not in an unpleasant way. It's the kind of fuzziness that makes his chest feel full of warmth and his stomach like the home of little butterflies.

Still standing face to face with the older man, Jack finally gathers his thoughts. Realizing that he's been staring at the strong chin before him for the past few moments while thinking, Jack slowly gathers the courage to peer up beneath his fringe and his breath catches. He thinks that it's truly amazing how he can practically read what those brown eyes are trying to say by just gazing into them. They appears to be conflicted, yet full of something akin to hope.

Trying to make sense of the situation before him, Jack once again gets lost in his own thoughts, only to be brought back to reality when he feels a pair of soft lips against his own. Startled, Jack jerks backwards and breaks the kiss, coming face to face with wide and apologetic eyes.

Sensing the onslaught of apologies and excuses about to spew forth from the other's mouth, Jack quickly decides to take the lead and leans in to connect their lips again, successful shutting him up.

In the end, Jack definitely doesn't regret knocking over that silly vase. Instead, he's just glad that the perfect opportunity to express his feelings has come. They both laugh together at the utter irony of their current situation.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a great day!


End file.
